


Not Alone

by just_one_badwolf



Category: Homestuck
Genre: davekat - Freeform, they cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_one_badwolf/pseuds/just_one_badwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this in November of 2012, and rewriting it isn't feeling right. It's kind of awfully written but I wanted it posted somewhere.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in November of 2012, and rewriting it isn't feeling right. It's kind of awfully written but I wanted it posted somewhere.

 The piercing question ached in Dave’s ears and made him shiver. Had he heard Karkat correctly? “Why do you wear those fucking shades all the time?” the troll had asked. The question was simple, and Dave had honestly wanted to tell Karkat. There was a sense of Karkat- something that Dave felt was trustworthy.

He had always brushed it off as something minor; something he needn’t worry about. But right at this very second, Dave clung to that sensation and breathed it in. He couldn’t tell Karkat -he just couldn’t. Karkat’s voice rang in Dave’s ears again; softer than the few seconds earlier yet somehow louder.

He was standing closer. Dave looked over his shoulder and saw the short troll standing, looking up right into his eyes. “What is it?” Karkat inquired. In the silvery spheres of Karkat’s eyes a sympathetic creature hid, and Dave could see it clear as day. “I like them. Why do you fucking care?” Dave spat, and as he watched the light he’d previously seen wither and die inside o-of Karkat’s eyes. Why had he said that? Why had he said those words in that tone? Why did Karkat look so hurt? What was it? Dave racked his brain and mentally kicked himself.

Karkat cursed under his breath, muttered a “fine, whatever” and turned towards the door of Dave’s room. No no no! Dave thought. “Karkat wait!” Dave yelped, his voice catching in his drying throat. ”Karkat don’t go please.” The blonde begged hopelessly. Karkat froze in his place, light grey fingers still gracing the mock -gold doorknob. God how Dave wished that had been him.

Karkat’s lip curled upwards in either anger or disgust or a mixture of the two and he spat words like acid onto Dave’s mind “What the fuck do you want, Strider? I get it- I’m not welcome here.” Dave was lost. What could he say? “Karkat- I’ll show you. Okay I’ll show you if you stay here.” Dave ran the already spoken words through his mind again. They felt alright to him, if a bit desperate sounding. ”Look, Strider I don’t care that much -“If you’re that defensive about your fucking glasses it doesn’t matter okay.” Karkat muttered coldly. Dave bombarded himself with thoughts. There had to be something he could say or do to make Karkat stay- to stay with him.

With little thoughts or worry, Dave tore his reflective shades from his pale freckled skin and threw them to the ground. “Karkat look at me!” He screamed, and with the opening of his mouth the tasted the salty water that only meant tears. Striders didn’t cry. Dave -Dave Strider did not cry. He was stronger than this. And who was he crying over? Karkat Vantas? Some stupid troll who hated his guts? What was he doing? Dave stared emptily into Karkat’s eyes, searching painfully for some sort of recognition. “D-Dave?” The troll stumbled on his words as he moved his hand from the lock to Dave’s cheek.

In the troll’s eyes Dave saw exactly what he was looking for- hope and recognition. A deep red liquid- which reminded Dave all too much of the blood which pooled around the body of his beloved Bro- pooled the same way in Karkat’s translucent eyes. The puddles pounded on the darkened rims of the troll’s tired eyes and swam down his face once they took control. Dave would have been surprised by this- but he understood the blood colors for trolls were the same colors for all liquids- almost like a DNA in a human. Karkat’s blood was just as candy red as Dave’s.

The troll emitted hope, and as he crashed his body into Dave’s holding the lengthy human in a tight embrace, Dave was utterly shocked. As he slowly and carefully analysed the situation he wrapped his arms around Karkat’s waist. The troll sobbed openly into Dave’s shirt. Dave did not understand the significance of what Karkat had seen. Once Karkat removed himself from the torso of Dave, he stepped back and stared warmly and hopefully into Dave’s eyes.

“What- just happened?” Dave asked, confusion making his vocal sounds higher pitched than normal. Karkat hadn’t wanted to speak. “Your eyes-” Karkat muttered—”-My blood.” Karkat lowered his head before two pale fingers gripped his chin gently and raised his head. Dave Strider was now wearing his shades, but the lenses were cracked. His eyes were almost visible, but his tears were not. “We’re freaks.” Dave said with a chuckle. Karkat couldn’t hold himself back, he almost tackled the blonde human.

There hadn’t been any proper way to do it, there never is with these things. Karkat stood on his toes and strained his feet to reach Dave’s lips with his own. The kiss was passionate on Karkat’s end at first, and when his lips first parted out of sheer doubt, Dave returned the gesture. The human’s pink, soft lips collided with the rough texture of the troll’s. Neither of them noticed. The solace they found in each other transcended that of imagination. Dave’s arms wrapped tightly around Karkat’s torso and lifted him upwards, holding him in the air until the kiss was finalized.


End file.
